A father's salvation
by KathrynValmont
Summary: *Complete* Darth Vader raised the twins. What if Padme lived and one day she comes back? Oh yeah, and we’re assuming he never fell into a lava pit which means he only where’s the outfit, no mask please read and review it will be an A/A fic.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Darth Vader raised the twins. What if Padme lived and one day she comes back? Oh yeah, and we're assuming he never fell into a lava pit which means he only where's the outfit, no mask.  
  
A/n: Sometimes I'll refer to him as Darth and other times as Anakin.  
  
Prologue  
  
Darth Vader watched as the woman approached him. She was obviously one of his wife's handmaids. They were probably sent by Padme to try to convince him to return to the jedi order. It was all shit if you asked him.  
  
The nervous maid avoided looking at him directly when she came within distance of him. She was only doing this because it was the order of her late mistress. She was horrified of her mistress's husband.  
  
"Sir," she started out.  
  
"Save it and I might let you live," said Darth in his best intimidating voice.  
  
"Sir, I have come bringing horrible news. Padme is dead," she said.  
  
She could see the pain flicker across the man's face.  
  
"What concern is it to me? Leave right now and your children might live," said Darth Vader.  
  
"She's gone and has two children. What do you want me to do with them," asked the handmaid.  
  
At this Anakin couldn't keep his expression placid. He had two children? How on earth had this gotten by him? He hadn't known.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? Do you honestly think I have the time to be keeping up with two children, who aren't even mine," asked Anakin hoping the maid would agree with him.  
  
"But, sir, they are yours," said the maid.  
  
Anakin couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. Padme had once told him that the handmaidens would do anything for her. Well, she hadn't been kidding. Anakin just wondered if being killed for her was included.  
  
"I don't have any children," said Darth.  
  
"Do you remember the miscarriage," asked the maid.  
  
Anakin's eyes turned to pure anger. She had hid this from him? She had told him the baby had died? Who the hell did she think she was?  
  
"So she lied. I see. Well, who is taking care of the children right now? Can they not still take care of the children," asked Anakin in a cold voice.  
  
"They can. My mistress has just died. Her wish was that you take care of them. She thinks they can bring the good out in you," said the maid.  
  
"How amusing!"  
  
Anakin would have continued his rant if he hadn't heard the cry. He noticed for the first time that the woman carried a bundle. He stepped closer and removed the blanket off their heads.  
  
"DA- DA," asked Luke.  
  
Little Luke looked up at Anakin. His whole hand grasped one of Anakin's gloved fingers.  
  
"Wow," said Anakin.  
  
"So, will you take them. I must go," said the maid.  
  
"Whoa, where are you going? You can't honestly expect me to take care of two children by myself. I mean, there is no way I am changing their diapers. And when they cry, then what am I supposed to do," asked Anakin.  
  
He looked a bit overwhelmed.  
  
"You will know what to do. You are Anakin Skywalker," said the maid.  
  
"That name has no meaning for me," said Anakin.  
  
"One day it will. I must go sir," said the maid.  
  
She placed the bundle in Anakin's arms and walked off.  
  
Then both children started wailing.  
  
"I'm cursed," said Anakin.  
  
*********  
  
"And then what? What will happen when they get older? What will the three of you become, the Brady bunch," asked Palpatine.  
  
It was more than obvious he was less than thrilled. No, he wanted to kill both of them. He wasn't going to have anyone stand in his way, much less two four-year-old children.  
  
"I am more powerful than you. You know I can destroy you. You will not touch these children," said Anakin.  
  
"What's going to happen to them when they get older. They are an example of the week Jedi," said Palpatine.  
  
"No, they are example of the strong dark side," said Anakin.  
  
"No, they will be your undoing. They are your weakness," said Palpatine.  
  
"No, they will be the fall of everything we are against. I will train them to be like us," said Anakin.  
  
Palpatine didn't like this idea at all, but who was he to pass up a good offer? 


	2. somethings can't die

"Let the anger flow. Let it controle your fight," said Vader.  
  
He was training both of his children how to fight with a lightsaber. They were both becoming quite good and they were only seven years old.  
  
"Give into your anger," said Anakin as he watched his son.  
  
"And you, give into your desires. Only then can you have everything you want," said Vader to Leia.  
  
"Yes, father," said Leia.  
  
"And now, you two will have a lightsaber battle," said Anakin.  
  
He watched both of the lightsabers clash. He stopped watching as a message came on into the intercom.  
  
"What is it," asked Anakin with annoyance.  
  
"There is a rebel ship."  
  
"Shoot them down," boomed Anakin.  
  
"My Lord, they have already entered."  
  
"The better, send them in here with the storm troopers alive," said Anakin.  
  
Anakin turned to both of his children.  
  
"Put your lightsabers away. You are going to discover first hand what happens to a trader of the empire," said Anakin.  
  
Storm troopers brought in two people.  
  
Anakin felt like his breath had been caught in his lungs. There stood Padme and Obi-Wan, two people he had once cared for deeply.  
  
Obi-Wan glared at his former Padawan. He still didn't understand the betrayal but he understood that he was no longer the man he once was.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise. I wondered if you had forgotten about me. Oh, where are my manners? Sit down," said Anakin.  
  
"Dad, who are these people," asked Luke.  
  
"They are traitors of the empire. What must happen to traitors? What will I do with them? Tell me Leia," said Anakin.  
  
"Traitors must be punished. They must be stopped," said Leia.  
  
"And Luke?"  
  
"You'll make sure they don't get away with it," said Luke.  
  
"The two of you are dismissed."  
  
Both children walked out of the room.  
  
He pointed at the stormtroopers.  
  
"Take him away."  
  
They didn't dare disobey him. They were out of the room in seconds.  
  
Anakin turned his eyes to his wife.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here," asked Anakin sternly.  
  
"Oh, Anakin, don't lie. I can feel it. You are happy to see me," said Padme.  
  
"Don't avoid the question! What are you doing here! You will leave immediately!"  
  
"What if I refuse," asked Padme.  
  
She took a step closer to Anakin.  
  
Anakin put his hand up signaling for her to stop.  
  
"Then you will die," said Anakin.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Padme.  
  
"Should I demonstrate. And you played dead? You are a fool to reveal yourself now," said Anakin.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Anakin. I'm not going to go away just because you want me to," said Padme.  
  
"I can see that. Don't make me destroy you. I would kill you without a second thought," said Anakin.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. How would you explain that to Luke and Leia? How can you tell them you killed their mother," asked Padme.  
  
She looked into his piercing blue eyes. Anakin tried to not meet her gaze, which was nearly impossible.  
  
"Yes, I would. I would explain to them that the woman in the room had committed a crime," said Anakin.  
  
"You are so far gone," said Padme angrily.  
  
She noticed the anger in his eyes but didn't really care.  
  
"My only crime was loving you. And love is never a crime, well, you're the one exception," said Padme.  
  
"You will watch your tongue. It will get you in trouble," said Anakin.  
  
"Too much for you? What's going to happen when those kids find out I'm their mother," asked Padme.  
  
Anakin grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He tried to ignore the fact that their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You will do no such thing," shouted Anakin.  
  
"I saw the look on Luke's face. I know he doesn't completely approve of this way of life," said Padme.  
  
"Yes, he does. He loves the power that the dark side gives him," said Anakin.  
  
"No he doesn't, it scares him," shouted Padme.  
  
"If it scared him he would say so! He loves it!"  
  
"He hates this! He wants more!"  
  
"Then why didn't he ever say anything," asked Anakin.  
  
"Because he loves you too much! He loves you! Look at you! You aren't fit to raise anyone! I mean you can barely take care of yourself!"  
  
"You are the one who gave them to me," shouted Anakin.  
  
Now they were yelling in eachother's faces. Their lips were nearly touching. They were so both angry with the other that they didn't seem to notice that.  
  
"I gave them to you because I love you," shouted Padme.  
  
"You- love me," asked Anakin.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Anakin hadn't felt like this in a really long time. The only love he had felt was for his children.  
  
Anakin pulled her against him. He pulled her in for a life-wrenching kiss. Their lips caressed the other. Padme let her tongue slip in.  
  
Anakin finally pulled away. He looked in her eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much Anakin. I am sorry for allowing this to happen to you. I should have found a way to stop it," said Padme.  
  
"There is nothing you could have done. This is my destiny," said Anakin.  
  
"Don't say that. This is not your destiny. Your destiny is with me. I am so sorry for leaving you. We can be together now. Look, I love you. Please come home," said Padme.  
  
"This is my home. This is my life. I will not give it up for you or anyone else," said Anakin.  
  
"Damn your stubbornness. This life isn't you. You know I'm right. Why can't you for once admit that you were wrong and I was right," asked Padme.  
  
"You shouldn't have come back. I don't love you. Our whole relationship was a mistake," said Anakin.  
  
He turned back to Padme with hard blue eyes. He saw the tears in her brown ones.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't have come back. You are beyond hope. Why did I ever love you! You are sick and twisted. I wish I had never given my children to a weak and twisted moron like you," cried Padme.  
  
"It's a bit too late for that. I have raised them well. They will be like me in every way," said Anakin.  
  
"They have too much good in them. After all, their father was once a good man," said Padme.  
  
"That man is gone," said Anakin.  
  
He took a seat in a chair. He thought he was imagining things when Padme sat on his lap. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
"Do I make you nervous," asked Padme.  
  
"Ofcourse not. Get off of me. I don't have time for such silly games. This is rediculess," said Anakin.  
  
"No, it's not. Do you remember how we used to be mad or have problems? One thing could make it all right again," said Padme softly.  
  
Anakin knew what she was talking about but refused to acknowledge it.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Get off me before I force you to. That wouldn't be a pretty site considering it would be rough," said Anakin.  
  
That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
He felt her lips against his ear. He tried his best not to respond to her.  
  
"But I like it rough. And if I remember you do too," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He gave her an angered expression. He was between angered with her and being turned on by her. He felt her tongue on his ear. Suddenly she got off of him.  
  
Where was she going?  
  
Anakin gave her his hardest expression possible.  
  
"I'll prepare for your departure tomorrow. The emperor doesn't need to know you were ever here. You will leave tomorrow because the day after he is coming to inspect on my children's progress," said Anakin coldly.  
  
"Our children Anakin, they are our children," said Padme.  
  
"Hmm, whatever delusions you must have. I will not be so merciful with Obi-Wan. Now if you'll excuse me I must deal with him," said Anakin.  
  
Her angered voice stopped him. It made him furious.  
  
"You stuck up basterd!"  
  
In three long strides Anakin had grabbed her and was once again pushing her against the wall. Something in him begged him not to hurt her. He tried not to listen to that part of him.  
  
"You are quite the woman I remember you to be, always smarting off there, giving your opinion no matter what," said Anakin.  
  
"And you loved every moment of it. It made you smile."  
  
Anakin took her head in his hands.  
  
"It was annoying."  
  
"What are you going to do to me," asked Padme.  
  
"What do you want me to do to you," asked Anakin.  
  
"I'll never tell."  
  
"Just like I'll never give it to you," said Anakin.  
  
He let her down and walked over to the window. He was angered when he heard the footsteps behind him.  
  
"You don't really want me to go Anakin. I can sense it. You want to come back to me. Come back home Anakin."  
  
"I can't. You don't understand. Too much has happened," said Anakin.  
  
"I understand all I need to. All I need to understand is that I love you," said Padme.  
  
"You don't know what the hell you are talking about! I can't just go back to the old way! I refuse to live a poor man's life," said Anakin.  
  
"Who cares if we're rich or not? All we need is our family," said Padme.  
  
"You don't know anything! You don't know me anymore!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
Before Anakin could really process what he was doing, he had grabbed her and was kissing her. His tongue was dueling with hers. Her hands were wrapped around his neck. She was pulling him closer to her and Anakin wasn't pulling away. He couldn't right then.  
  
He pulled away.  
  
"I'm not doing this."  
  
"We had it all Anakin. How did we loose it all," asked Padme.  
  
"I don't care. You will leave tommorow and never return. You are to never return here. Do I make myself clear," asked Anakin.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Padme was surprised when Anakin's features softened.  
  
"Come in Luke," he said almost gently.  
  
"Dad, who is she," asked Anakin  
  
Padme gave him a hard stare making it obvious she was going to defy him.  
  
"Why you must be Luke. I'm Padme Skywalker," said Padme.  
  
"Are we related because that's my last name too," said Luke.  
  
"You are very grown up for a seven year old," said Padme.  
  
Luke was surprised at how close he wanted to be to this woman. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
"That's what Dad says all the time. Are we family," asked Luke.  
  
"Yes, Luke. I am your mother," said Padme.  
  
She watched the smile flicker over the child's face. She also watched the angry expression on Anakin's face. She realized she had managed to make him very mad.  
  
*******  
  
Padme was combing through her hair in a room she had been given on her husband's ship. She heard the door open. Close, and lock. She had no doubt who it was. She had no doubt that he would be very angry after this. He hadn't wanted her to reveal her relation to Luke.  
  
She looked up at her husband defiantly. She was ready for whatever came. She watched his eyes darken  
  
"What the hell were you hoping to accomplish by today's scene," demanded Anakin.  
  
"The child had a right to know!"  
  
"You did it out of spite! If you weren't my wife I might kill you right now. In fact I still might kill you anyways. You deserve it. You will leave tommorow and I will tell them you died," said Anakin.  
  
"No," said Padme simply.  
  
"No? What do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean I am not leaving. I am inclined to stay right here," said Padme.  
  
"You will not defy me! The emperor will be here tommorow! If he sees you here- he will not be as merciful as I am," said Anakin.  
  
He sat on her bed, which was right behind her mirror, where she was brushing her hair. This brought back old memories he didn't wish to remember.  
  
A long time ago he would take the brush out of her hand and start using his fingers as the brush. He would slowly kiss her neck, then her shoulders.  
  
"Do you remember," asked Padme.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," said Anakin.  
  
He did his best to sound bored.  
  
"Yes you do. You remember everything."  
  
"I am leaving. You will be ready to go early in the morning," said Anakin.  
  
Padme stood up and her hair began to flow down her back. She began to walk over to him. He could almost touch her lips with his without moving.  
  
"What are you doing," asked Anakin.  
  
She let the robe fall off revealing her nightgown.  
  
"Take me any. You know you want to. Make me forget about everything. Wipe my mind clean except for thoughts of you," said Padme.  
  
Anakin didn't need to be told twice.  
  
Tbc 


	3. decisions

"But why," cried Luke.  
  
He was in a state. Leia was no better.  
  
"Because I have to," said Padme.  
  
"But I don't want you to go. Why can't you stay here with us," demanded Leia.  
  
"Because I can't."  
  
"But we want you to," insisted Luke.  
  
Padme smiled at her son. She then gave Anakin a look.  
  
"I need to talk to your father for a moment," said Padme.  
  
She walked with Anakin into a near by room.  
  
"Do you see what you are doing to them? You are killing them," said Padme.  
  
"Why are you laying the blame on me. This is your fault," said Anakin.  
  
"How do you figure," asked Padme enraged at her husband.  
  
"You shouldn't have come back. It was your choice to come back. Besides he'll get over it and he'll adventually forget you completely. Also, I wasn't the one who told him who his mother was," said Anakin coldly.  
  
"I thought you changed after last night. I was wrong though. You're right. You can't change. You're evil. Maybe the Angels in heaven gave me a last time gift last night," said Padme.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Anakin.  
  
"Nothing. I better be going," said Padme as she began to walk off.  
  
Anakin pulled her back.  
  
"No, what do you mean," asked Anakin.  
  
"Well, Darth Vader, if you must know- no I'm not telling you. I don't have to," said Padme stubbornly.  
  
"What is it Padme," asked Anakin.  
  
Suddenly he got her feelings. It was as if they had just washed over him.  
  
Padme fought the tears as she felt the tears run down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Anakin," she cried.  
  
She didn't really know what she was doing but she was clinging to what most people considered the most evil man. She was allowing him to hold her as she sobbed.  
  
Anakin, for probably the first time in his life didn't know what to do. If he continued with the dark side he would shatter Padme and his new child. If he left the dark side he'd be a wanted man and he would once again be poor.  
  
He found himself sobbing with her.  
  
Now Padme had stopped crying and was holding him.  
  
"It's okay," said Padme.  
  
Anakin pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"No, it's not okay," cried Anakin.  
  
"We'll figure out what to do," said Padme.  
  
"What do we do? I can't go with you and I can't stay here," said Anakin.  
  
They didn't notice the little children.  
  
"I want to leave Dad. I'm scared," said Leia.  
  
"Please, Dad. Let's go with Mom," said Luke.  
  
Padme looked up at him.  
  
"We are home. Do you question the dark side, my son," asked Anakin.  
  
"No, Father," said Luke and Leia together as they left.  
  
"You are making a mistake. Everything is against you. Look, I love you and I need you. Come with me. I am begging you," cried Padme.  
  
"This is me. I will not give this up for you or anyone else. Obi-Wan is waiting in the ship. Go Padme Amidala," said Anakin coldly.  
  
"Do I even get a goodbye kiss," asked Padme.  
  
In seconds his lips were softly against her and their tears were one.  
  
"It isn't too late for us."  
  
"It is go," said Anakin.  
  
Right before she was out of hearing distance she heard his words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She didn't have time to repeat them. She had to get out of there because her life was in danger.  
  
********  
  
  
  
"I sense your weakness. You are weak Vader. You should have killed her. Maybe the Jedi were right about you. You are weak. You told me she was nothing to you. I see your weakness. You are just like the rest of them. You have nothing to offer me," said Palpatine.  
  
"Shut up or you're a dead man," said Anakin strongly.  
  
"Do you really think you can take me on? If you think that you are more of a fool than I imagined. You can't stop me! I'm invincible!"  
  
"No one is! You want to prove you are invincible!"  
  
Anakin was losing his temper. Before the emperor knew what was happening Anakin had taken his light saber and had thrown it across his throat. Anakin watched in anger as his master turned into dust.  
  
"It's over. He's gone. I am now emperor."  
  
*********  
  
One Month Later:  
  
The whole galaxy was in total caos. Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader had declared himself emperor of the galaxy. It was even crazier than before.  
  
Padme missed her husband deeply that night. She missed the way his hands would wrap around her protectively claiming her as his own.  
  
She heard footsteps and sat up to see Anakin standing there. He turned the light. It took Padme a moment to get used to the brightness.  
  
She watched Anakin's cool and haughty disposition.  
  
"What are you doing here," asked Padme wearily.  
  
"I came to see you. You should be excited," said Anakin sarcastically.  
  
He tried to not go over there and tell her how sorry he was and that he loved her. He was doing this to keep her away from him and to protect her. She had to see that.  
  
"You know I'm not excited. Now if you don't leave I'll call security."  
  
"Yeah, they'll really stop me. Aren't you going to prepare me a guestroom? No wait, I think I'm quite comfortable here," said Anakin with a mean smirk on his face.  
  
"No, I will not prepare the guestroom for you and you are not staying in this room," said Padme.  
  
Padme knew she would most likely end up sleeping next to him. That idea made her uncomfortable.  
  
She watched him take his shirt off. Was he aware of her feelings?  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware."  
  
Padme turned to her side not wanting to look at him. How did she get into these situations?  
  
He laid back down. She couldn't take her eyes off her chest. She wondered what he'd do if she touched him.  
  
"I would mist likely moan in ecstasy," said Anakin.  
  
Padme sighed remembering he could read her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I can."  
  
She felt his chest against her beck. She could feel his lips on her ear. They were so close to her neck. She wanted this.  
  
Anakin pulled away and smiled at Padme's dismayed expression.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want Anakin," said Padme.  
  
"What do you want? Do you want me to kiss the life out of you and then love you the way I always do," asked Anakin.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then say it," said Anakin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He started to pull away. As sad as it was Padme wanted this with every fiber in her being. She wanted to evil man inside of her. She wanted him with a need that she neither understood nor could explain. She felt his goodness everytime they were like this.  
  
"Fine, Anakin. I want you, all of you," said Padme.  
  
He started putting her hair to the side.  
  
*********  
  
They really had to make a decision now. This just had to stop happening like this. One of them had to give up their life. Which one?  
  
"Do you honestly think I can just decide to not be emperor," asked Anakin exasperated.  
  
"Oh, yes, the power you so desperately crave. If your ego wasn't as huge as Naboo I would think you would think you were doing all of this because you have low self esteem," said Padme sarcastically.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes at his wife.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Rule with e at my side. You'd see Luke and Leia everyday. They'd love it and I'd love it," said Anakin.  
  
"But what about my other commitments," asked Padme.  
  
"What about them," asked Anakin.  
  
"What about them? I have commitments!"  
  
"And I don't?"  
  
***********  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Padme couldn't help but feel some good could come of her situation when she saw the joy in Luke and Leia's faces. They had practically ran to her.  
  
Tbc 


	4. a change

A/N: Ofcourse a four-year-old doesn't need their diaper changed! And a four-year-old could write it better than me? I seriously doubt that! Not to brag, but, I'm a good writer. Yeah, sure I don't always get my facts right and I sometimes misspell but my stories have good plots. When I said they were four it took place in the future I should have made that more clear but the mean reviews were unnecessary! If you don't like it don't read it! They were like a little less than a year in the beginning. Oh and thankyou to the people who liked it, that really made me feel better because I hate it when people put my stories down I never put anyone else's down!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Padme awoke in the middle of the night to find Anakin wasn't next to her. She got concerned and went to go find him. She felt her heart melt as she saw his head leaning against the foot of Leia's bed.  
  
Earlier that night Leia had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep so Anakin had agreed to remain in the room until she did.  
  
She watched Anakin stir and she turned to go.  
  
"Don't go," said Anakin.  
  
"You were asleep and I'm tired and so now I'm going to go to bed," said Padme.  
  
She groaned inwardly as she heard Anakin's footsteps right behind her.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me? Don't lie to me. You've found a way to block me out of your thoughts."  
  
"I'm not avoiding to you. I need some sleep and I'm tired. Forgive me for wanting my thoughts to be my own," said Padme.  
  
"Why does it matter? We're married. We should share everything," said Anakin.  
  
"But we don't share everything. I don't share in your evilness just like you don't share in my purity. It will always pull us apart one way or another."  
  
"Then you cross over or leave," said Anakin.  
  
"I am not crossing over! You need to come back to who you used to be," said Padme.  
  
"I hate to be the one to shatter your dream but that's not going to happen. That man died on the day I had that lightsaber duel with Obi-Wan!"  
  
"You are just afraid!"  
  
"Afraid? I know no fear! I am all-powerful! I am the emperor! I rule the galaxy," said Anakin.  
  
"You think you have everything but really, you have nothing, nothing that matters to me. To me, you used to have everything. You had everything that I wanted. I didn't want riches and jewels all I wanted was a family who loved me and I could have had that!"  
  
"We had nothing!"  
  
"We had everything!"  
  
"No, we didn't," cried Anakin.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should leave," said Padme.  
  
"No, Luke and Leia would be broken hearted," said Anakin.  
  
"Why don't you just admit the truth Anakin," asked Padme.  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"You would be broken hearted."  
  
"I would be broken hearted? No, I would not be. Luke and Leia on the other hand would be," said Anakin.  
  
"Yes, they would but in time they would heal. You're a different story. You want me and you need me," said Padme.  
  
"I need you? I don't need anyone," said Anakin.  
  
"Yes you do. You love me!"  
  
"I do not love you," cried Anakin.  
  
"Then why did you go all the way to Naboo just to find me and bring me back," asked Padme.  
  
"Because I wanted you."  
  
"No, you loved me!"  
  
"I do not love you! I just desired you."  
  
"Everytime we have sex I feel your love."  
  
"It must be in your mind. I don't love anyone."  
  
"You love Luke and Leia."  
  
"That is different."  
  
"You accepted them in the beginning because they were my children and you love me. You loved me then and you love me now! Just say it!"  
  
"I don't love you!"  
  
"Yes you do! That's it! I have had enough of you and your arrogance! I am leaving!"  
  
"You'll just end up coming back! You crave me like I crave you," said Anakin.  
  
"Yes, I crave you but I also love you. I know you still love me. Even now you're searching your heart. You are trying to decide what to do. Your trying to find something to say that will make it right. You're also want to know what to say so you won't give your feelings away," said Padme.  
  
"That is not true!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because we are connected. Or did you forget that too? You are so far gone you don't even know who you are anymore. I surely don't know who you are anymore. I'm not all too sure that I really want to know."  
  
"I am Darth Vader, the emperor of the galaxy," said Anakin coldly.  
  
"Believe me, I know. You are also Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"You once were," said Padme.  
  
"Well, I am not anymore."  
  
"You know what, I can deal with all of this but I can not deal with all of this without your love. Go ahead, call me weak. I don't care! I need you!"  
  
Padme sat on the bed and let herself cry.  
  
As Anakin watched her cry he felt like crying as well. His beautiful angel was crying. It was his entire fault.  
  
Anakin felt a bit of his wall come down. He was lieing. He did love her. He just was afraid to truly let her in. He had to try to apologize even if it ruined a piece of which he was.  
  
Padme was surprised when she felt a warm hand rub her back. She stayed stiffened for a minute. She tried to not let him know how good his warm hand felt on her.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"No, not until you hear me out. I didn't mean it. I- I- I'm sorry," said Anakin awkwardly.  
  
He felt very weird. It had been a very long time since he had felt remorse for anything he had done. He made mistakes and he fixed them. People did things wrong and they were either punished or killed. But this was different. He didn't want to punish he, and he sure as hell didn't want to kill her.  
  
  
  
"Why? Do you actually have any emotions? After all, you are Darth Vader," said Padme.  
  
"You were right. I do love you."  
  
Padme lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were tear stained and her face was a little flush. Anakin was happy when he saw a small smile on her face.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you want me to show you?"  
  
**********  
  
Things were a bit different in the emperor's home. Luke and Leia even noticed the difference.  
  
Anakin seemed happier. He was still cold hearted but he wasn't always so mad. He was kind with his family though.  
  
Luke and Leia were happy with this change.  
  
But one thing still remained a drift between the two parents. The problem always happened to be the same single problem. Anakin wanted her to turn over to the dark side while Padme wanted him to be the man he once was.  
  
They were once again arguing in their bedroom one night.  
  
"I may love you but this life is suffocating me. I watch as you kill people without a second thought. It scares me even though I know you would never strike any of us down," said Padme.  
  
"Ofcourse not," said Anakin.  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to become the man you once were. I mean even I see it," said Padme.  
  
"What do you mean? What are you talking about? What do you see," asked Anakin.  
  
"I see the good in you. Like last week when you told me you loved me. And then the other day when Luke was having trouble, I saw the smile on your face as you helped him. That was the man I fell in love with," said Padme.  
  
"I can't be that anymore," said Anakin.  
  
"Well, why not," asked Padme.  
  
"Even if I wanted to return to that life I couldn't. You are forgetting that because of me the jedi order is broken. I destroyed the people I loved. I killed many of them. No one is going to forget that. No one is going to forget the evil man I was," said Anakin.  
  
Padme knew on some level that he was right.  
  
"Who cares about them. We would be together and happy," said Padme.  
  
"No, don't you see it? They would want to kill me for what I did to them. The Jedi's wouldn't but the rebels and other people would," said Anakin.  
  
"So, you could keep us safe," said Padme.  
  
"Maybe to a certain point. They would find out they couldn't destroy me. When that happens they will try to hurt me. That means they would try to hurt the three of you. If they are real mad they might kill you three," said Anakin.  
  
"They wouldn't do that. Bail Organa could stop them."  
  
"He would be the first to attempt a termination on my life," said Anakin.  
  
"But he loves Leia."  
  
"He loves Leia? Has he even met her," asked Anakin.  
  
"Yes, he raised her for the first six months of her life. After you crossed over to the dark side we had to split up the twins. Obi-Wan took Luke to your stepbrother's home. I fled to Alderan with Leia. When we were there Bail took us in," said Padme.  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Why not? It would be so easy!"  
  
"I can't go back on my promise!"  
  
"Well, Anakin, I hate to break it to you but you were the one who made a commitment to the Jedi order. I think you're being a hypocrite if you're going to talk to me about going back on promises," said Padme.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go."  
  
"You will? What changed your mind," asked Padme.  
  
She was very happy.  
  
"You did. You said you couldn't take this life. I can't take it either. It's slowly been eating away at me. If you had never came back that day I would still be the evil man," said Anakin.  
  
"Anakin, whether your Vader or not there is still good in you. It might be hard to find, but it's still there. I knew from the moment I came back that deep inside you were still the man I loved," said Padme.  
  
"I know that now. I also changed my mind for Luke and Leia. They deserve to have so much more than this. The deserve more than this. I love the three of you. I have to at least try," said Anakiin  
  
Padme brought him into a hug.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
Tbc 


End file.
